


Sandra's Favorite

by Nacority



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, begining relationship, god I dont know I typed this on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacority/pseuds/Nacority
Summary: A brief look into the start of a beautiful relationship between the Reader of the Nightwings and Sandra the Unseeing.(I wrote this at 10:30 while I was at work)





	Sandra's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I haven't seen any Sandra/Reader yet and during a slow night at work I banged this out on my phone. I took the title from the achievement. I love Sandra a lot. HMU with grammatical errors please.

It wasn't like she was always quiet back in the commonwealth. She knew she had a standoffish front, but with the few people she was friends with she would talk their ears off.  
It wasn't that she didn't seek out the company of the other Nightwings. Well, that was only partly true. She just never wanted to intrude on them, and everyone had their given duties. They knew where to find her when they needed her advice, and any conversations between the others held in the cart forfeit their privacy to her.  
Outside of downtime, the rites kept her busy enough. It kept everyone busy, practicing skills, praying to the scribes, stargazing.  
But the downtime always got to her. The loneliness of being cooped up in the wagon with all the dust knick-knacks.

The green orb, the beyonder crystal, could not be counted among the dust or categorized as a knick-knack. Given the Tariq, it had been the Readers consistent cart companion. The orb was smooth to the touch, full of an unknowable energy and radiating with power. But it was the lady of the crystal that gave it it worth.  
“What can I do for, my lovely reader?”  
She always greeted her, an accent of olden times still present in her voice. At first, Reader tried to bother her infrequently, ignoring what she said when she met her.“Come give me a reprieve from my solitude sometime. An eternity can be quite lonely.” The thought never really occurred to her at first, her and Sandra as mutual cabin buddies. But, there was only so much practice.

“Sparing me from the void, Reader? How kind of you.” Sandra laughed at herself. The orb vibrated in her hands. The Reader let out a slight chuckle, not knowing what to do with herself. Sandra inquired if her work in the orb had been satisfactory up to this point. The Reader confirmed, remembering how she narrowly won a practice rite against Sandras Beyonders. She did not speak favorably of them, or anyone or that matter. “Save, of course, for you, lovely Reader”. Though brash and snarky, Reader took a quick liking to her. Her commanding attitude during the trials captured the Readers eye, (and her heart). The Nightwings journey throughout the downside left her ample time to chat with her. Seeing how she treated her companions gave her a guilty sense of pride. Sandra always spoke favorably of her, and she did welcome the flattery. But still, she was curious.

Sandra seemed a bit surprised when the Reader asked her. “Why do I not harass you like your compatriots?” she mulled over the question briefly before laughing. To the untrained ear it would sound the same as her usual laugh, but the Reader knew better. This laugh was softer, devoid of her usual sharp edge, filled with...something. The Reader, usually adept at reading people, couldn't quite pick out what Sandra was feeling. All this within the fleeting moment of Sandras laugh, she continued. “Perhaps it's the attachment of being the first person to talk to me in years. The Scribes know that mistro doesn't speak a word to me. Just hauls me around for years at the behest of that overgrown twig.” She laughs again, this time back to her usual self. “I suspect you’ll meet Salwood soon enough. But, my dear Reader, I digress”. Amid the faint ambiance of the crystal, the Reader hears her companions call. Tonight's rights were beginning soon, the sky clear and the stars aligning. Sandra gave her a wry smile and nods her head. “Go forth, my lovely Reader, and show them what you have learned. I shall… ponder your question, in the while”. With that, Sandra retreated back into the crystal and the green receded from the Readers vision. The gentle hum of the beyonder crystal dulls and she finds herself back in the cart. Grabbing her book (though really it rarely leaves her site), the glorified Reader of the Nightwings marches out of the cart to face the upcoming rites.

It took a while for there to actually be any downtime again. The rites went off without a hitch, the Readers friends crediting her for the narrow victory once again. The group had decided to head out in the morning, the Reader charting out their next location in the stars. She slept well into the day, being woken up to break a group tie on direction decisions. When night fell, she ate Hedwyns cooking around the fire with the others. It wasn't the best, to be perfectly honest. Not bad, sure, but certainly not the best. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme of the downside. Before she had even finished, she felt the tug of the Beyonder Crystal. Sandra never reached out to her directly, usually a general vibe to alert her that Sandra had crafted a trial for one of her friends. After scoffing down her me quickly (and nearly choking on it in the process, causing a wave of concern. As much as she loved Jodi she knew that any attempts at the heimlich by her would guarantee broke ribs), the Reader hastily excused herself to the wagon for the night.

She fumbled a bit with the crystal, nearly dropping it before being greeted by the green-tinted apparition of Sandra. The writhe of flames that emanate from her seemed to quell upon appearing. She laughed again, the sweet laugh that had just a bit of humility to it. The Readers heart fluttered a tad at the sound. “My lovely Reader, I do appreciate the haste to save me from my boredom”. The Reader nodded, a bit sheepish. “I would say I’m worth the wait though. A few more moments in eternity won't mean much”. Sandra sneered to herself. The Reader knew she meant no malice but assured her anyways that she was important. Sandra gave pause. “...I appreciate it, my lovely, I really do. But… for what I called you about.” The Reader recalled the question that she asked last time. For Sandra, she had considered it a sufficient answer. Sandra remained quiet for a moment, her wraith flames remaining dull, the flames barely licking the air and lacking the ferocity and resentment they usually show. The pause gave way at the shake of her head, Sandras flames flaring to life once more. “I believe I was too rash to call you here. But I shall still give you a proper answer. Why do I like you, my dearest, lovely reader?” She drew close. Very close. “I guess you could say… You're my favorite.”


End file.
